


[Podfic] Married Van Conrad

by dapatty



Category: Empires
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Gen, Gen Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Gen, Same-Sex Marriage, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="ao3.org/users/lalejandra">lalejandra</a>'s story Married Van Conrad</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Married Van Conrad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



  
**Time:** 0:20:23 mp3 19MB, podbook 11MB

  
**Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Married%20Van%20Conrad.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Married%20Van%20Conrad.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this IMMEDIATELY as soon as I read it. [lalejandra](ao3.org/users/lalejandra) writes such wonderful and amazing Empires fic and the story was EXACTLY what I needed to read in that moment and just ♥ ♥ ♥!


End file.
